Hermanos en muerte
by Isunova
Summary: Los dos caballeros de la muerte más emblemáticos de la Horda y la Alianza. Siendo antiguos miembros de la plaga, ahora "enemigos" y sosteniendo una hermandad bajo los augurios de la guerra. Sus decisiones y continuos conflictos los destinarán por lo largo de distintas travesías en cada facción. ¿Podrán seguir, finalmente, siendo hermanos? ¿Cómo?/ NO es yaoi. Brothership - Violencia


**_Koltira Tejemuerte_**

_Capítulo 1_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Se regocijan en su propia monstruosa e inmunda existencia. _

_Cabalgan entre los prados de los vivos siendo el punto blanco entre la vida y la muerte. Los pasos estruendosos del galope de sus bestias, ligadas a su alma, sembrando la destrucción y el fin de millones bajo la orden de un mismo ente. El emperador de la plaga, voz que palpita en cada rincón de las mentes de sus hordas sedientas de injustificada violencia. Blanden la espada recubierta en sangre, profanación y helan la tierra siempre que balanceaba su eje afilado cortando el viento. _

_En cuánto se asoman en el horizonte, sus negras figuras parecieran _

_multiplicarse en cientos y cientos de __horrorosas__ sombras. Corceles emitiendo el profano relinche de la anticipación de la batalla, ansiosos de saltar a la corrida de la muerte…_

* * *

… _Su número es incontable, pero no tanto como el cúmulo de temor que generan en las chispas azules de nuestra gente… Sus ojos reflejan el temor y al mismo tiempo el deseo de la victoria y supervivencia. La batalla se avecina, el viento se detiene junto al paso de los movimientos y el primer corcel se alza sobre sus patas traseras en la cima del horizonte. _

El destrero raspó la nieve bajo sus pezuñas, costumbre de su plano en vida, mientras su dueño le observaba con poco interés, tan sólo debía terminar de descargar a la bestia de sus pertenencias antes de dar paso a la entrada del Martillo de Agmar. Bastó una palmada gentil en el lomo del destrero para que éste entendiera que debía permanecer en su lugar mientras el encargado de establos tomaba sus riendas para asegurarlo en el poste de amarre.

El caballero de la muerte, recientemente incorporado en su facción correspondiente, demostró determinación en sus ojos de niebla azul al entrar a la fortaleza cómo siempre inspiraba en quiénes dirigían la mirada hacia él. - ¿Qué tal fue el paseo?- preguntó un orco que empuñaba un arma dificultosamente por el frío. El caballero elfómano suspiró abatido por el propio entorno, afilado, el olor de metal era insoportable así como la putrefacción de los experimentos llevado a cabo en un rincón del lugar.

- La alianza se encuentra de manera paralela de nosotros. Pasando el Templo del reposo del dragón. Tienen una fortaleza escondida entre las montañas. – contestó.

- Siempre resulta que _ellos_ merodean cerca de nosotros. – agregó el guardia. – Seguramente deberemos tomar medidas drás-

- Sin embargo. – Interrumpió el caballero acentuando su voz por sobre la del guardia. – Tenemos prioridades. Los dragones azules y el enjambre confían un mayor riesgo… No tenemos la necesidad de desviarnos por una clásica guerra, por el momento.

- … Sabotearán nuestro trabajo, Koltira.

- La alianza no tiene porqué ser un obstáculo continuo, tal cual tú no deberías cuestionar o aconsejarme. Tengo mandatos qué seguir así como tú debes respetar los tuyos.- El orco frunció el seño ante la anticipada respuesta del superior, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. - … No hables, muy bien. – Koltira habló por lo bajo. - ¡Aconsejo evadir cualquier amenaza de la alianza! ¡No permitan que haya bajas innecesarias! – exclamó finalmente hacia el resto de la fuerza de la horda, momento antes de dirigirse al Señor supremo Agmar.

El imponente orco sostenía una charla con un elfo proveniente de Dalaran y la presencia del caballero sólo interrumpió la buena conversación momentáneamente. – ¡_Throm-Ka_ Tejemuerte! Me sorprende tu velocidad de exploración. ¿Qué has visto de este cementerio? – el superior cuestionó firmemente, erigiéndose de su asiento.

- Encontré criaturas imponentes que podrían ser un riesgo para la fuerza. Además de que la alianza construyó una fortaleza a unos cuántos kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿La alianza? – El orco rascó su barbilla. – Es muy probable que esa fortaleza sea punto de reunión. ¿Dónde se localiza exactamente?

- Al norte del puesto de los renegados.

- Podrían estar corriendo peligro, manda una advertencia al puesto. La alianza nunca piensa dos veces antes del ataque, en cuánto ven al enemigo, ellos simplemente actúan. Luego la Horda es cubil de bestias.

- Yo me haré cargo de dicha advertencia, sus soldados aun están conmocionados por el frío y débiles para recorrer tanta distancia. Bruma de sangre es capaz, además, de soportar estas temperaturas sin desistir. – Agmar asintió con la cabeza retomando su conversación con el representante de Dalaran. Sin mucho más que hacer ante su presencia, Koltira se encaminó a su destrero para iniciar su recorrido.

A medida que avanzaba entre las heladas cumbres nevadas, pensaba. _"… Qué falta de organización ¿Acaso soy una especie de explorador? ¿Cuál es mi mérito en esta misión?"_ Bruma de sangre se estremeció ante el gruñido de una hiena solitaria, hambrienta, agresiva y sarnosa. Irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Koltira blandió su espada ante el animal, golpeando la cabeza del mismo con el dorso de su arma. La hiena huyó, sorprendiendo al caballero. – La violencia no es necesaria, la hiena sólo estaba asustada. – una voz profunda mencionó en defensa de la criatura. - ¿Koltira Tejemuerte? ¿Por qué no me sorprende ver a un caballero de la muerte comportándose tan injustamente violento? – el renegado añadió con un tono burlón. Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

- Fue en defensa propia, en defensa de mi caballo. – se excusó el elfómano viendo las edificaciones, del Campo venenoso, sobresalir de la colina en la que escalaba su corcel. – He sido enviado por Agmar. Localizamos la posición de la fortaleza enemiga, la alianza, al norte de aquí. Sólo vengo a aconsejar prudencia.

- ¿Le preocupa un manojo de cadáveres? Nosotros ya sabíamos que estaban cerca. Están decididos a exterminar a la plaga y batallan contra ella a unos pasos de distancia. No muestran estar interesados en atacarnos y es mutuo, sólo nos interesan los señores escarlata de aquí.

- ¿Escarlata?... – Koltira dirigió la mirada en dirección dónde el no muerto apuntaba. Pequeña fortaleza edificada con esa familiar insignia. Soldados, hombres y mujeres con una vestimenta tan emblemática…

* * *

"_QUE NADIE QUEDE VIVO"_

"_NO TENGAN PIEDAD"_

"_LA MISERICORDIA LA PERDIERON"_

"_LA BONDAD NO ES MAS QUE UN RECUERDO QUE SE DESVANECE DE SUS MENTES"_

"_NADIE VIVO"_

"_MATENLOS A __**TODOS**__"_

* * *

… Frunció el seño haciendo presión en el mismo con su palma.

- Pareces agotado.

- No, no… Estoy bien, sólo necesito… Debo volver.- Koltira, sin más, haló del amarre de su destrero de la muerte obligándolo a darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Bruma comenzó a galopar desesperadamente a medida que su dueño lo guiaba cada vez más lejos de la posición en dónde se encontraba el Martillo de Agmar. Parecía huir de algo que ni el entendía, ni sabía. Se desvió hacia las costas del cementerio de dragones, dónde el agua se hallaba congelada y firme, su caballo gemía ante el esfuerzo para mantener la velocidad puesto que Koltira no cesaba la exigencia hacia su confiable compañero. _"Recuerdo cómo me torturaron en esa cámara… El dolor pareciera volver a aparecer, estoy tan…"_ Mar abierto, el caballo relinchó fantasmagóricamente desplomando su cuerpo en el agua y tratando de nadar. Su jinete emitió un aura de escarcha, su temperatura era incontablemente baja y rodeó al destrero de igual forma que el agua se solidificó alrededor. El animal tuvo que quebrar el hielo formado frente a él, escalando para sostenerse en la superficie y continuar, la acción fue realizada de manera tan natural que no lo dudó ni un segundo. Bruma reanudó el viaje a ningún lado a carrera de gran velocidad. _"… Tan cansado."_

El elfómano pareció contornear el continente hasta, agobiado de ideas sin sentido y la falta de satisfacción en su misión, retomó las cuerdas para retornar a tierra. Árida, recubierta en ligera escarcha, la tierra carente de vida los rodeaba con unos puntos de nieve concentrados en diversos lugares. La aurora boreal resplandecía en verde y tonos amarillentos, la cortina parecía acariciar la superficie casi gentilmente, indicando el frío presente en ésta parte de Rasganorte, la falta de humedad en el aire, curioso, frío pero seco. En el horizonte, a lo lejos, mamuts y un pequeño campo de concentración de la plaga en dónde la nieve caía de las montañas. _"Tundra boreal" _pensó.

Merodeó por el territorio hasta encontrar una pequeña estructura, una ciudadela aparentemente abandonada y maltratada. Alejarse de lo que tanto lo atormentaba en el interior pudo haber sido una muy mala idea, pero ya no soportaba tener que lidiar con una guerra en la que él nunca quiso participar. Incrustado de manera injusta, obligado con voluntad. ¿Qué diferencia había entre su pasado con el presente como Caballero de la muerte? Nuevamente sometido.

Entró a la edificación abandonada para descansar por un momento, realmente no deseaba volver y hacer lo que él deseaba era parte de su verdadera personalidad sin la mano del Rey Exánime. Siempre rebelde cuando era necesario y leal al mismo tiempo. Su corcel, tras la palmada, aceptó quedarse en la entrada del lado de afuera en dónde Koltira se recostó y cerró los ojos por un largo período. Al paso de las horas, la noche cayó sobre sus cabezas y la oscuridad dentro de la ciudadela era homogénea, nada podía ser visible más allá de los ojos, de azul resplandor, del caballero elfómano. El silencio era relajante, casi perfecto de no ser por los susurros y gemidos de los miembros de la plaga, a tan corta distancia… Parecía no importarle. Incluso se atrevió a reposar la mirada nuevamente.

_La horda, entre cadáveres reanimados y esqueletos antiguos, arrasó con la fortaleza de los nuestros. Destrozando a mujeres y hombres; padres y madres. Apagando su vida, dejándolos envolver por el silencio abrumador de la muerte._

_Me disponía a enfrentarlos, no… Ellos no deberían pasar, no podrían. Cientos de nosotros entonaron sus arcos en dirección de las abominaciones y fueron, en viva imagen, la artillería más dominante que jamás haya existido. Muchos de ellos cayeron nuevamente en el abrazo del silencio. Morir nuevamente era una bendición y nunca volvería a derramar una lágrima por ellos. _

_Sus corceles relinchaban en el dolor y era de lo más sencillo, sólo era apuntar al pecho de la bestia y luego, todo era una jugada del destino dónde sólo la suerte salvaría a aquel que cayera de su muerta montura. Muchos de ellos cayeron y encontraron el fin nuevamente bajo una lluvia de flechas punzantes y devastadoras. _

_Empuñé mi arco, esperanzado y motivado por la posible victoria en la cual confiaba al verlos caer bajo mi precisión. Aquel, cuyo jinete era sabio y hábil, evadió mis intentos._

_Tenía que confrontarlo._

Bruma de sangre gimió de sorpresa al reconocer la figura de un ente que se encaminaba hacia su dirección, aterrado no estaba, tampoco furioso… Estaba emocionado y Koltira lo pudo percibir al mismo tiempo que sus largas orejas se irguieron con atención. Esperó hasta oír los pasos áridos de aquello que tanto alegraba a la bestia, el silencio se tornó denso y la oscuridad le ayudó a ocultarse de ojos curiosos. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aquel cuya voz rasposa y profana llamó la atención del elfómano.

"… _Esa voz"_

Palmaditas gentiles y el corcel aun brincaba vagamente sobre sus cascos. Koltira mordió su labio inferior ante la duda de su siguiente acción, atacar o esperar. El factor sorpresa siempre era conveniente pero, en esta ocasión, temía que alguien fuera capaz de hacerse las suyas con su bien amado compañero. No estaba dispuesto a reemplazarlo ni abandonarlo. El caballero posó sus dedos por sobre el mango de su espada, sujetando la misma con un sigilo y cautela destacables a medida que deslizó su mano por sobre la superficie. Blandiendo su arma, preparado en posición a atacar, asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la ciudadela divisando a su objetivo. Por falta de luz y al verlo de espaldas, la ocasión le pareció óptima a degollarlo sin titubear pero el destrero se estremeció agitando su cabeza a un lado por una molestia mínima en las caricias del enemigo. Consigo empujó al hombre a un costado, obligándolo a girar sobre sus pies un instante antes de que Koltira gruñera frente a sus ojos, con el arma en dirección a su cuello desde la oscuridad espesa de la ciudadela.

* * *

_Corrí hacia las escaleras para detener al único que había traspasado nuestra fortaleza, su caballo se encontraba frente a mí pero no el jinete. El silencio era extraño, podía oír los gritos de sus hermanos y el llorar de la plaga en medio de una persecución. Sin embargo, había silencio a mí alrededor._

_Sin dudar, posé mi mano sobre el bolsillo delantero de mis prendas, la daga palpitaba esperando ser desenvainada ante el intruso. No fue más que un segundo en cuanto me despisté cuando el caballo, de aspecto aterrador, golpeó el suelo con una de sus patas. No vi nada, el animal sólo emitió ese sonido sin razón alguna. _

_Una mano oscura sujetó mi cuello desde mi nuca y me volteó con una increíble facilidad. Anonadado por la fuerza de mi contrincante, me dispuse a enfrentarle con un fuerte golpe en su rostro, en eso empuñé mi daga y la incrusté en el pequeño espacio de su armadura, dónde su cuello y pecho se dividían descubriendo ligeramente un punto débil. La abominación se retorció de dolor exclamando su sufrir por la herida, tomó su arma y no le costó más que un simple balanceo para tumbarme al suelo. _

_Su manejo de la espada era preciso pero no me impresionaba en lo absoluto, no me tomó mucho tiempo en blandir mi propia arma de igual medida que se encontraba en el suelo, abandonada por su muerto portador. Firmemente la sujeté frente a él y grité en nombre de mi señora…_

… _Sylvanas._

* * *

En un acto de inmediato proceso, el sujeto tomó el arma del elfómano por la hoja de la misma y lo desvió hacia un costado, evitando un destino que parecía preciso a terminar con su vida. Koltira no contó con repentina respuesta y se dejó llevar por la fuerza ajena, haciendo que perdiera casi completamente el control de su cuerpo. Incrustó el arma en el suelo y se ayudó del mango para incorporarse. - ¡Sigues siendo el mismo! – la voz exclamó casi en un tono burlón. - ¿Cuántas _vidas_ necesitas para poder aprender a matarme? – el elfo dirigió sus ojos zafiro hacia el oponente cómico y, con la ayuda de las cortinas luminosas amantes de la tundra, pudo ver el rostro de aquel sujeto. Inconfundibles marcas en la superficie de sus ojos y gran parte de su cara. Cabello plateado como su larga barba. Inmediatamente comprendió todo y sus ansias de matar se desvanecieron así como tímidamente desvió su mirada a un costado, demostrando cierta sumisión con sus puntiagudas orejas curvadas hacia abajo. Se encontraba frente a la única persona con la que realmente congeniaba en muchos aspectos: Thassarian. Contraparte como caballero de la muerte de la alianza.

El silencio entre ambos se tornó un tanto incómodo. – Estás alterado, veo. – quebró la calma aquel humano.

- Pude haberte matado. – dijo Koltira en voz baja.

- Imposible. ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estas siendo partícipe de la horda.

- … Huí. – el humano emitió una mueca ante su respuesta, algo abrumaba al elfo. No necesitaba más tiempo para comprender qué sometía los pensamientos de su compañero tras tanto tiempo de continua convivencia. - ¿Y que haces tú aquí?

- Exploraba hasta que encontré a tu destrero aburrido y solitario. Quisiera saber qué hacías dentro de la ciudadela, es peligroso estando tan cerca de la base de concentración de la plaga

- Me escondía. Quizás.

- ¿Esconderte de qué?

- … Thassarian, no estoy preparado para seguir con una guerra. ¿Por qué cuando finalmente retomamos el poder de nuestra voluntad y vagamente a nuestros antiguos recuerdos, estamos obligados a _esto_ nuevamente?

- … Sé muy bien que te atormenta, Koltira. Tuvimos que tomar nuestros propios caminos y-

- ¿Y por qué no podemos tomar nuestros propios caminos ahora? ¿Por qué no simplemente decidimos no pelear? – Thassarian frunció el seño ante sus preguntas y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. – Es simple para ti… Tu sí tienes a alguien que está de tu lado… Tú hermana.

- No, no es simple cuando tu único hermano en esta muerte se encuentra frente a mí con su arma y cuerpo en el suelo. Pareces abatido cuando realmente no lo estás.

- ¡No es el maldito punto! ¡Respóndeme! – Koltira gritó incorporándose sobre sus pies. El humano guardó silencio por un momento. - … Somos esclavos.

- … No sabes cuánto temo cuando te veo del otro lado de las banderas rojas, mirándome de… - Thassarian levantó la mirada para enfrentarla contra la de su hermano. Ojos que reflejaban dolor, temor y soledad. - … De esa manera. Estamos destinados a esto, a guerra entre la alianza y la horda nunca conoció el fin. De hecho, la longevidad del odio es tanto que pareciera nunca haber tenido un comienzo. Es nuestro destino, Koltira. Debemos serle fieles a aquellos que nos brindaron un hogar tras haber sido parte de la plaga del Rey.

- ¡Qué diferencia hay ahora!

- Cálmate, por favor. No quiero que nadie nos vea o nos oiga.

- ¡Cierto, ni hablar podemos ya!

- Cálmate.

- ¿¡Calmarme!? ¡No es opción! ¡Por qué tiene que ser así!

- ¡Cállate, Koltira! – El elfo guardó silencio ante la reacción de Thassarian. - ¿No comprendes? Lo hago por ti. ¡Por ti! Nadie puede vernos, ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad que tendría eso si ocurriera? La horda ni la alianza conoce piedad a aquellos que no cumplen su misión como guerreros de su facción. La alianza, me obligaría a morir, pero eso no me importa… Lo que me importa es que _eso _no te suceda a ti.

- … No, no, yo… Y-yo no. – tartamudeó Koltira luego de las palabras de su hermano. La idea de que Thassarian sufriera el destino final, sucumbía su mente. La idea era casi imposible de imaginar sin sentir un puñal en el alma… Se supone que los caballeros de la muerte no sufren tales sentimientos. Se supone.

- Debemos reafirmar nuestra posición en cada facción. Ellos nos brindaron un hogar, Koltira. Entiéndelo. Recuerda lo que fuimos y lo que representamos alguna vez. Muchos de ellos aun nos ven como emisarios de la destrucción y jugamos con fuego si fallamos a nuestros líderes. Quedar a la deriva no era opción. Tuvimos la responsabilidad y la obligación de escoger, así es co-

- Yo quise ser parte de la alianza. – interrumpió el elfómano. – Quería estar contigo.

- Lo se, pero tu gente vive mejor en dónde estas. Aquí muchos elfos son tratados como sirvientes, en la horda, los elfos de sangre son iguales al resto. Son guerreros y representantes de la horda. Eres un elfo de sangre, no un alto elfo.

- No me hubiera importado ser un sirviente con tal de estar a tu lado.

- No. No puedes permitirte tal humillación, ni yo tampoco. Ese no hubiera sido el valiente soldado que tengo de hermano. Comprende… Es lo mejor para los dos.

- … Pero.

- Seguimos siendo hermanos de muerte. Estamos unidos por un lazo inquebrantable y siempre estoy para protegerte en cuánto necesitas un guía. Dime si te he fallado, de no haberme presentado aquí, estarías tan irritable y perdido como hace un momento. Siempre tendiste a meter la pata.

- No es justo.

- Para ti nada es justo. Ahora vete, vuelve.

- … - Koltira se abalanzó contra su hermano, abrazándolo firmemente. Extraño en él, Thassarian respondió gratamente ante un período en dónde su hermana le hizo una costumbre tanto contacto físico. - … Pero no es justo.

- Lo se, lo se. ¿Y este abrazo? ¿Desde cuando tengo dos hermanas? – bromeó nuevamente, palmeando la espalda de Koltira con consuelo. – Por eso en Acherus nos miraban tanto. – pasado un pequeño momento, los cabellos quebraron contacto dispuestos a despedirse.

- … Creían cosas que no eran… Se ve que esperaran que te besara. ¿Qué clase de hermanos hacen eso? – Koltira agregó montando su destrero.

- En los elfos de sangre se espera cualquier cosa, es cuestión de mito urbano interracial.

- Mi gente no practica incesto, Thassarian. – dijo finalmente dándose la media vuelta y retirándose a una moderada velocidad.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
